


Cabinets and Closets are Tricky Things

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mack makes a small cameo, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has a problem with a cabinet, or rather, a closet so Trip comes to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabinets and Closets are Tricky Things

  _Hey, so I’m kind of stuck in a cabinet downstairs, can you come help me? - D_

Trip stared down at the text that Daisy had sent him, bewildered at how she ended up in such a predicament.

_On my way, just don’t go anywhere. - T_

_And where would I go? –D_

_Smartass.-T_

_You like my ass, I’ve seen you staring. – D_

Not bothering to reply, he left his room then headed down the hallway to the nearest staircase was.

He should talk to the boss about getting segways to move them around the base easier.

Grabbing the handrails, he slid down them instead of walking down the stairs because why not.

Five or so minutes later, Trip found the cabinet that Daisy was stuck in; though cabinet wasn’t the right word for it. It was more of a closet than anything else.

He approached the half open closet, careful to not step on the stepladder that had been knocked over.

Daisy was sitting or rather, was perched on one of the shelves as she tried to not fall off.

“Did you consider jumping down from there?”

She tilted her head to the side with furrowed brow.

“And where am I exactly supposed to jump down to without breaking anything and getting hurt?”

Looking around, Trip had to agree with her.

“Besides,” Daisy grinned, “I don’t need Koenig coming after me for ruing the inventory.”

Trip chuckled.

“Alright, let’s get you down girl.”

Reaching up, he placed his hands gently on her waist while Daisy reached forward and down to safely place her hands on his shoulders in order to balance herself.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Trip made sure he had a secure grip on her before lifting her up then taking a couple steps backward so he could place her firmly on the floor in front of him.

Daisy grinned up at him.

“Thanks Trip, for the help.”

“No problem, girl. Just try to not get stuck on anymore shelves. Okay?”

“Of course. Though, I can think of more fun ways to use a closet.”

“Care to demonstrate?”

Instead of answering him, Daisy reached around him to grab the door handle then pulled the door closed.

There wasn’t much conversation after that.

Sometime later, Trip felt that he needed to ask Daisy a question.

“I have to ask, did you get stuck on the shelf so we could end up making out in the closet?”

Daisy looked up from where she was curled up against Trip’s side while they watched a movie in the common area.

“When I want to make out with you, I won’t use an excuse to make it happen.”

Daisy smirked at him.

Trip matched her smirk with one of his own.

“So…..if you wanted to right now……..”

“Oh, I’d totally go for it.”

In fact, she moved closer to Trip until she was sitting in his lap causing him to shift his position so she’ll be comfortable as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As she was about to kiss him, there was an interruption.

“Oh come on. Not you two too.”

Turning to look over the back of the couch, the pair saw Mack standing there with his arms crossed.

“Hunter and Bobbi are bad enough; there’s no need to add to it.”

Mack let out an exasperated sigh.

Daisy rolled her eyes at her partner as Trip chuckled.

“Dude, it wouldn’t be a big deal if you were getting some.”

“He’s working on it; though, with his turtle speed….I don’t think Elena is going to wait much longer for him to do something. She’ll take it into her own hands if she has to.”

At Daisy’s comments, Mack could only stare at her with wide eyes and slack-jawed.

Trip poked her in the side.

“I think you broke him.”

“If it gets him to finally do something then it will be worth it.”

Trip kissed her cheek because he knew how much she cared about everyone and wanted them to be happy.

“Come on, let’s take this party elsewhere before we cause Mack to not be able to function at all.”

With that as his only warning, Trip stood up and swept Daisy up into his arms in one smooth motion that impressed her.

“Maybe I should send Elena a text and have her come take care of him.”

Daisy held her phone in one hand as the other was wrapped loosely around Trip’s neck.

“Make it quick though.”

The look on Trip’s face had Daisy firing of the text to their friend then turning her attention back to him as they neared his room.

After they enter Trip’s room, they weren’t seen again for a few hours.

 


End file.
